Joyas
by Escarlata
Summary: ¿Qué piensan las Inner Senshi en una noche cualquiera? ¡Completo!
1. Zafiro

****

Zafiro

*****************************

Ya casi era una costumbre... sentarse en su cama y admirar las estrellas que podían verse perfectamente bien desde su ventana. En momentos como ese agradecía vivir en un departamento tan alto, y en uno de los últimos pisos... la vista era fantástica... La luna encabezando el desfile, grande, redonda, plateada; las estrellas sólo realzaban más su belleza... se imaginaba que la luna se ufanaba de su propia belleza y bebía más luz de sol para verse aún más hermosa.

Dios...

Por noches como esa se daba cuenta de que la vida valía la pena...

Su madre seguramente tenía alguna emergencia en el hospital, por eso cenó sola. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Comprendía perfectamente la pasión de su madre por salvar vidas humanas, por eso no le reprochaba que llegara tarde, ó que a veces no llegara. Se sentía feliz por ella, era una gran doctora y anhelaba ser como ella, por eso metía la nariz en los libros y no paraba de estudiar.

Pero... 

También tenía otra responsabilidad... ser el cerebro de la Sailor scouts no era cosa fácil, esa era otra razón por la que estudiaba como enajenada. No podía darse el lujo de cometer errores, pues todo el equipo dependía de ella y de los datos que recopilara en cada batalla... Claro, las batallas las terminaba Usagui, pero sabía a la perfección que su princesa no podría hacer mucho si sus guerreras no la subían a la cima. Ellas eran la principal fuente de energía de Usagui. 

Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo sus amigas en ese momento... Bueno, eran las nueve, podría apostar su pluma de transformación a que Usagui estaba pegada al teléfono hablando con Mamoru. Rei... a esa hora estaba bañándose, a ella le era muy cómodo dormir después de un buen baño. Makoto... seguramente había invitado de nuevo a Mina a quedarse con ella y, ambas, estaban viendo ese maratón de películas románticas que pasarían por la televisión. Ya podía imaginárselas... 

Dios... Tenía sus ventajas saber de memoria la rutina de sus amigas... por un momento se enorgulleció, cosa rara en ella, de tener una mente brillante. Con tan maravillosa herramienta podía hacer muchas cosas... pero... a veces pensaba que no era de mucha ayuda a la hora de la pelea... su poder únicamente era defensivo, su manejo del agua no era tan letal como el de Michiru y sus ataques no eran peligrosos... A veces se sentía inútil... pero... Esa era su forma de pelear y no podía cambiarla, jamás podría tener la fuerza física de Makoto, ó las habilidades de Rei, ó la tenacidad de Mina, mucho menos la velocidad y el poder de las sailors exteriores... sólo contaba con su cerebro y lo explotaría al máximo...

Sí... ella era Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, la guerrera del agua y el hielo, la guerrera del conocimiento...


	2. Rubí

****

Rubí

*****************************

¡Qué mejor para dormir bien que un buen baño!... Sí, señor... Era una noche estrellada y hermosa... Después del fuego, un cielo nocturno como ese era lo único que podía hipnotizarla por horas enteras. Era tan profundo y misterioso como el fuego, su elemento. 

Se puso su ropa para dormir, pero no fue a su habitación, sino al cuarto de meditación. Se sentó frente a la flama sagrada y se dedicó a contemplarla. 

Dioses... el fuego era tan hermoso... peligroso, cálido, arrebatador... simplemente lo encontraba fascinante. Altivo, orgulloso, letal; pero generoso y tibio como nadie... Había ocasiones que deseaba entrar a la flama sagrada y ver ese mundo por dentro, obvio que no podía hacer eso... al menos no ella, sólo Sailor Mars... Ja, ja, ja... y ella era Sailor Mars... La poderosa Sailor Mars... 

A pesar de que ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que descubrió su identidad como una guerrera de la luna, aún le era sorprendente e increíble que tuviera ese control sobre el elemento que más le fascinaba. Cuando contemplaba la flama sagrada, agradecía a los dioses su condición de sailor, a pesar del dolor y el peligro que acarreaba consigo... 

El ya haber muerto y resucitado dos veces, si su memoria no le fallaba, no era algo fácil de digerir, pero sabía que el mundo estaba lleno de cosas incomprensibles y que lo mejor era aceptar el reto... 

Cerró los ojos.

Se concentró en el calor que despedía el fuego frente a ella y sonrió.

Lo sabía... ella era una llama viviente... capaz de lastimar y de dar calor... peligrosa, pero acogedora...

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos y los clavó en el fuego...

"Yo soy Sailor Mars, la guerrera del fuego", le susurró a la llama.

Salió de la habitación en dirección a su dormitorio. Ya era hora de dormir.


	3. Esmeralda

****

Esmeralda

*****************************

La alarma del horno de microondas la obligó a levantarse. Las palomitas de maíz ya estaban listas, perfecto, ya iba a comenzar otra de sus películas favoritas. Mina le esperaba en la sala.

Los viernes en la noche ya los tenía reservados para estar con su rubia amiga. Si no veían películas por televisión, como esa noche, salían al cine o a bailar, o simplemente a caminar por las calles de Juuban, que nunca parecían darse descanso... siempre había gente.

Mientras vaciaba las palomitas en un tazón, recordó, sin querer, que solía compartir noches así con su ex –novio, su superior... Sonrió con tristeza, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él. ¿Porqué aún lo recordaba?... 

Lo amó como a nadie antes había amado, y la herida que le provocó al dejarla aún le dolía. Pensaba que si lograba encontrar a alguien igual a él, podría reunir fuerzas para sanar esa herida que seguía torturándola. Pero... ¿Porqué continuaba torturándose así?... Ya habían pasado varios años desde aquel rompimiento, ya era hora de olvidarlo y concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba: su princesa, sus amigas y su deber como sailor scout...

Estaba segura de que algún día encontraría a alguien que en verdad la quisiera y la apreciara por lo que era, mientras tanto, sólo debía preocuparse por las personas que dependían de ella y que le cuidaban como la familia que no tenía...

Volvió a sonreír, pero ahora en un gesto de felicidad...

Ella era fuerte y valiente...

Era la gran Sailor Jupiter, la más fuerte de todas las sailors...

Su rostro se llenó de orgullo y contempló su puño, su poderoso puño capaz de controlar rayos y truenos.

"¡Makoto, apúrate, ya va a empezar la película!", le gritó Mina desde la sala, sacándola de sus reflexiones.

Tomó el tazón de palomitas y regresó con su rubia amiga, dándose cuenta que lo que en verdad valía eran los momentos como ese... estar con la gente que sí la amaba...

"¡Ya voy!", respondió.


	4. Topacio

****

Topacio

*****************************

Ocho horas más de películas románticas... Qué bien... adoraba las películas de amor... Aunque, pensándolo bien, al verlas se daba cuenta que aún no tenía pareja. Las batallas contra demonios u otras fuerzas malignas ya no eran ningún pretexto como para no buscar a alguien.

¡Por su planeta guardián, Venus, que pronto encontraría una pareja o dejaría de llamarse Minako Aino!... Claro, ella era la diosa del amor. 

Bueno... no era la única en esa situación... Makoto, que en ese momento estaba sentada a su lado, tenía una suerte nada envidiable en cuanto a las cuestiones románticas. Ami era demasiado tímida como para lanzarse por voluntad propia a buscar a su media naranja. Rei era un poco exigente, por no decir muy, a la hora de juzgar a aquel que pudiera ser una buena pareja.

En cuanto a la buena Usagui, estaba feliz por ella por tener a un gran hombre como Mamoru. Eran la mejor pareja que había, claro, sin contar a Haruka y a Michiru.

Por Venus... ¡Hasta Chibiusa tenía como galán al guapo Heliot! 

¡No podía quedarse atrás!

Sonrió por lo bajo y juró que encontraría a ese alguien. 

"¿Qué tanto piensas, Mina?", le preguntó Makoto, "no le has puesto atención a la película"

"Sólo cosas", respondió la rubia con una ligera sonrisa, "me pasas las palomitas"

"Ten", dijo su alta amiga, ofreciéndole el tazón.

Mejor dejar de pensar en tantas cosas. Quería disfrutar ese momento con una gran amiga y ofrecer su amor a la gente que la quería. Como líder de las sailors debía cuidar y proteger a sus compañeras, el amor ya vendría, sólo debía procurar ser la mejor para su princesa y sus amigas.

Claro... ella era Sailor Venus, la diosa del amor...


End file.
